imacsfandomcom-20200214-history
Università degli Studi Roma 3
Dipartimento di Filosofia Comunicazione e Spettacolo dell’Università degli Studi di Roma Tre. Programma Modulo 1 : Lucilla Albano, Interpretazione e analisi del film – I Modulo (6CFU) Modulo 2 : Lucilla Albano, Interpretazione e analisi del film – II Modulo (6CFU) Modulo 3 : Anna Lisa Tota, Comunicazione Artistica (6CFU) Modulo 4 : Raimondo Guarino, Fonti e metodologie della storia del teatro. L’attore tra teatro e cinema nella cultura sovietica (1920-30) (6CFU) Modulo 5 : Stefano Chiodi, Storia e teorie dell’arte contemporanea (6CFU) Modulo 6 : Veronica Pravadelli, Storia della critica e della teoria del cinema – I Modulo (6 Cfu) Modulo 7 : Marco Maria Gazzano, Teorie dell’intermedialità (6 CFU) Modulo 8 : Marta Perrotta, Format e narrazioni televisive (6CFU) Leonardo De Franceschi, Teorie e pratiche postcoloniali del cinema e dei media (6 CFU) Modulo 9 : Veronica Pravadelli, Storia della critica e della teoria del cinema – Modulo II – Le teorie femministe e le teorie del postmoderno(6 CFU) Modulo 10 : Enrico Carocci, Teorie dell’immagine (6 CFU) Giovanni Guanti, Estetica musicale (6CFU) Modulo 11 : Vito Zagarrio, Modi di produzione e stile nel cinema e nella televisione (6CFU) Modulo 12 : Stefania Parigi, Movimenti e autori del cinema (6 CFU) Modulo 13 : Enrico Menduni, Media digitali: tv, video, Internet (6 CFU) Modulo 14 : Veronica Pravadelli, Storia della critica e della teoria del cinema – II Modulo (6 Cfu) Veronica Pravadelli, Storia della critica e della teoria del cinema – I Modulo (6 Cfu) Modulo 15 : Luca Aversano, Analisi dell’interpretazione musicale (6CFU) Modulo 16 : Anna Lisa Tota, Comunicazione pubblicitaria (6 CFU) *** Corsi di italiano *** ANALISI DELL’INTERPRETAZIONE MUSICALE L’interpretazione musicale tra suono, immagine, emozione (L-ART/07) crediti 6 – docente: Luca Aversano Programma: la prima parte del corso sarà dedicata alla storia della prassi esecutiva vocale e strumentale. Nella seconda parte saranno discusse le diverse questioni teoriche relative all’interpretazione musicale, anche mediante concrete esemplificazioni sonore. In particolare, si analizzeranno le relazioni dell’interpretazione musicale con la recitazione, le immagini, le emozioni, gli ambienti fisico-acustici di riferimento. Testi per l’esame: Parte generale: selezione di saggi indicati dal docente all’inizio delle lezioni. Parte monografica: per i frequentanti: relazione scritta (tra 10.000 e 15.000 caratteri) su un tema attinente alla rassegna di lezioni-concerto organizzata parallelamente al corso, il cui programma sarà indicato all’inizio delle lezioni; per i non frequentanti: un libro a scelta tra: H.-H. Unger, Musica e retorica fra XVI e XVIII secolo, a cura di E. Zoni, Alinea, Firenze 2003; I. Cavallini, Il direttore d’orchestra. Genesi e storia di un’arte, Marsilio, Venezia 1998; P. Rattalino, Storia del pianoforte, Il Saggiatore, Milano 2008; B. Sherman, Interviste sulla musica antica. Dal canto gregoriano a Monteverdi, Edt, Torino 2002; Interpretare Mozart, a cura di M.T. Dellaborra, G. Salvetti, C. Toscani, Lim, Lucca 2008. Si consiglia l’ascolto delle composizioni e delle esecuzioni musicali richiamate nei testi di preparazione all’esame. E-mail: laversano@yahoo.it Lezioni: II semestre COMUNICAZIONE ARTISTICA (SPS/08) crediti 6 – docente: Anna Lisa Tota Programma: nella contemporaneità le arti influenzano il discorso pubblico, divenendo “fabbrica di senso”, laboratorio della società civile, spazio e luogo della memoria pubblica, arene in cui definire socialmente le identità di genere, le appartenenze etniche e di classe sociale. La prima parte del corso è dedicata allo studio della produzione artistica e delle politiche del consumo culturale. Affronta i seguenti temi: le teorie della morte dell’autore, le teorie della ricezione, l’arte come pratica sociale, le definizioni istituzionali del valore artistico, i casi di “mancato riconoscimento” e le politiche del plagio, le politiche del genio, la canonizzazione e le pratiche di esclusione sociale, le teorie del capitale culturale, la formazione dei canoni artistici nella società dei media, il rapporto tra arte e pubblicità. La seconda parte invece concerne le istituzioni artistiche e affronta i seguenti temi: arte e sfera pubblica, il monumento nello spazio urbano, l’arte come tecnologia della memoria, il consumo culturale del passato, cinema e storia, i modelli sociologici di analisi dei musei e le politiche di allestimento museale, la rappresentazione nei musei delle identità etniche, i musei come tecnologie di genere, i musei on line, l’arte elettronica e l’arte multimediale, sociologia del teatro e studi sul pubblico teatrale. Testi per l’esame: Anna Lisa Tota, Sociologie dell’arte. Dal museo tradizionale all’arte multimediale, Carocci, Roma, 2001; Anna Lisa Tota, Etnografia dell’arte. Per una sociologia dei contesti artistici, Ledizioni, Milano 2010. E-mail: tota@uniroma3.it Lezioni: I semestre COMUNICAZIONE PUBBLICITARIA (SPS/08) crediti 6 – docente: Anna Lisa Tota Programma: la pubblicità può essere analizzata da prospettive teoriche diverse: in primo luogo, come mezzo per persuadere i consumatori ad acquistare un prodotto e per intervenire nel processo di produzione dei significati che i consumatori creeranno quando acquisteranno e consumeranno il prodotto stesso. Inoltre, la prospettiva sociologica permette di analizzare anche altre dimensioni della pubblicità, come ad esempio la sua influenza nella costruzione pubblica dei valori sociali e degli stili di vita. Oppure sulle modalità secondo le quali una campagna pubblicitaria può influire sulle nostre aspettative, sui nostri sogni, sulla nostra conoscenza del mondo, sulle nostre identità individuali e collettive in termini di genere, etnia, classe sociale e generazione. In tal senso, la prima questione che si pone è relativa a quanto la pubblicità possa essere “potente”. In altri termini, dobbiamo fare riferimento ad una teoria della fruizione mediale. Il corso è diviso in tre parti: 1) la prima parte concerne i concetti analitici necessari per analizzare il processo di codifica e decodifica di un testo pubblicitario. 2) La seconda parte concerne l’analisi di spot televisivi e pubblicità sulla stampa e sul web. 3) La terza riguarda i movimenti anti-brand e le tecniche culturali di sovversione dei significati inscritti nelle pubblicità, il “culture jamming”. Testi per l’esame: La pubblicità, di Annamaria Testa, il Mulino, Bologna 2003. Inoltre tre testi a scelta fra i seguenti articoli (questi testi saranno messi a disposizione degli studenti nella versione inglese, ma sono quasi tutti disponibili anche tradotti in italiano): Hall, Stuart. (1980). Encoding, Decoding. The Cultural Studies Reader. (1993). Simon During, ed., London: Routledge, 90-103; Barthes, Roland. (1964). The Rhetoric of the Image. Image-Music-Text. (Translation 1977). S. Heath, ed. London: Fontana, 32-51; Csikszentmihalyi, Mihaly. (1991). Design and Order in Everyday Life. Design Issues 8:1, 26-43; Kopytoff, Ivor. (1986). The Cultural Biography of Things. Social Life of Things: Commodities in Cultural Perspective. Arjun Appadurai, ed. Cambridge University Press, 64-94; Kress, Gunther & van Leewuen, Theo. (1996). Modality: Designing Models of Reality. Reading Images: The Grammar of Visual Design. London: Routledge, 154-174; Kress, Gunther & van Leewuen, Theo. (1996). Representation and Interaction: Designing the Position of the Viewer. Reading Images: The Grammar of Visual Design. London: Routledge, 114-153; Beasely, Ron & Danesi, Marcel. (2002). Creating Recognizability for the Product. Persuasive Signs: The Semiotics of Advertising. Berlin, New York: Mouton de Gruyter, 49-93. E-mail: tota@uniroma3.it Lezioni: II semestre ESTETICA MUSICALE Delocalizzare la musica d’arte: usi e abusi cinematografici (L-ART/07) crediti 6 – docente: Giovanni Guanti Programma: la riflessione sulle partiture composte ex novo espressamente per il cinema si è sempre accompagnata a quella sull’utilizzo cinematografico di musiche nate con finalità altre in epoche e contesti assai differenti: musiche cui tale ‘sradicamento’ ha causato talvolta una brutale alienazione; tal altra, invece, una vera e propria ‘rinascita’, con l’acquisto di nuovi significati e platee più ampie. Obiettivo del corso è riflettere sulle trasformazioni degli statuti estetici della “musica d’arte” preesistente e susseguente alla sua utilizzazione nel cinema. Testi per l’esame: K. Kalinak, Musica da film. Una breve introduzione, EDT, Torino 2012; dispense del docente E-mail: giguanti@alice.it o gguanti@uniroma3.it Lezioni: II semestre FONTI E METODOLOGIE DELLA STORIA DEL TEATRO L’attore tra teatro e cinema nella cultura sovietica (1920-30) (L-ART/05) crediti 6 – docente: Raimondo Guarino Programma: lettura di testi di Benjamin e Ejzenštejn. Analisi del rapporto tra cinema e teatro in Unione Sovietica negli anni VeNti. Il film come documento sull’attore. Prova d’esame: orale. Testi per l’esame: A. M. Ripellino, Il trucco e l’anima, Einaudi, Torino 1965, e succ. ed.; W. Benjamin,L’opera d’arte nell’epoca della sua riproducibilità tecnica, Einaudi, Torino 1966 e succ. ed.; S. M. Ejzenštejn,Il movimento espressivo, Marsilio, Venezia 1998; S. M. Ejzenštejn, Sulla biomeccanica. Azione scenica e movimento, Armando, Roma 2009. Filmografia: Il gabinetto del dottor Caligari di R. Wiene; Metropolis di F. Lang; Il vecchio e il nuovo (La linea generale) di S. M. Ejzenštejn; La madre di V. Pudovkin; La terra di A. Dovženko; Dura lex di L. Kulešov;Diario di una donna perduta di G. W. Pabst. E-mail: raguarin@tin.it Lezioni: I semestre FORMAT E NARRAZIONI TELEVISIVE (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Marta Perrotta Programma: come si costruisce un format televisivo? Come si analizza un programma realizzato a partire da un format? Che rapporto c’è fra format e generi televisivi? I format funzionano anche per la serialità televisiva? Perché in tutto il mondo si guardano gli stessi programmi, dalla Ruota della Fortuna a Extreme Makeover? Nel corso si affronteranno questi quesiti, con costante riferimento alla produzione televisiva internazionale e il contatto con professionisti del settore. Prova d’esame: orale + presentazione paper format (linee guida per l’impostazione dello stesso sul sito http://www.mediastudies.it) Testi per l’esame: Perrotta, M., I format televisivi. Caratteristiche, circolazione internazionale, usi e abusi, Quattroventi, Urbino 2007. Un testo a scelta tra: AA.VV., Link 8. Che fare ? La tv dopo la crisi; AA.VV.,Link Mono. Ripartire da Zero. Televisioni e culture del decennio; Feyles, Giuseppe, La televisione secondo Aristotele, Editori Riuniti, Roma 2005; Taggi, P., Il DNA dei programmi TV. Come scrivere e leggere l’intrattenimento TV¸ Audino, Roma 2008; Thompson, K., Storytelling. Forme del racconto tra cinema e televisione, Rubbettino, Milano 2012. E-mail: marta.perrotta@uniroma3.it Lezioni: II semestre INTERPRETAZIONE E ANALISI DEL FILM Cinema e psicoanalisi (L-ART/06) crediti 12 – docente: Lucilla Albano Programma: dopo un’introduzione generale alla psicoanalisi e alla teoria psicoanalitica del cinema, si passerà ad analizzare e ad interpretare alcuni film che, evidenziando, a livello di stile e di scrittura, una vicinanza alla logica dell’inconscio, riguardano tematiche importanti per la psicoanalisi. Si parlerà dell’inconscio e delle sue leggi, del perturbante, dell’oggetto perduto e dell’oggetto piccolo a, dello stadio dello specchio e della specularità, del voyeurismo e del feticismo. Prova d’esame: orale. Testi per l’esame: alcuni scritti di S. Freud, Cinque conferenze sulla psicoanalisi, 1909, Compendio di psicoanalisi, 1938, Il poeta e la fantasia, 1907, Il perturbante, 1919, Feticismo, 1927, Edizioni Bollati Boringhieri; L. Albano, Lo schermo dei sogni. Chiavi psicoanalitiche del cinema, Marsilio, Venezia 2004; L. Albano, Ingmar Bergman, Fanny e Alexander, Lindau, Torino 2009; antologia di testi a cura della docente e depositati presso la Libreria Libetta, in via Libetta. Filmografia: Freud, di J. Huston, 1962; Spellbound (Io ti salverò) di A. Hitchcocok, 1946; Fanny e Alexanderdi I. Bergman, 1982; L’année dernière a Marienbad (L’anno scorso a Marienbad, di A. Resnais, 1961; Strategia del ragno, di B. Bertolucci, 1969; The Searchers (Sentieri selvaggi) di J. Ford, 1956. E-mail: albano@uniroma3.it Lezioni: I semestre MEDIA DIGITALI: TELEVISIONE, VIDEO, INTERNET (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Enrico Menduni Programma: A) digitalizzazione dei media audiovisivi, convergenza multimediale, crossmedialità, moltiplicazione delle piattaforme distributive, multimedia storytelling; B) prosumer, “spettautori”, Users’ Generated Contents: l’interattività, i dispositivi e le pratiche. Web 2.5, social network, fandom, mashup, il nuovo regime della visione; C) seminario: Produzioni di futuro nella fantascienza: Philip Dick e il cinema. Prova d’esame orale. Testi per l’esame: E. Menduni, I media digitali. Tecnologie, linguaggi e usi sociali, Roma-Bari, Laterza, 2008; E. Menduni, G: Nencioni, M. Pannozzo, Social network. Facebook, Twitter, YouTube e gli altri: relazioni sociali, estetica, emozioni, Milano, Mondadori Università, 2011. “Imago” n. 3, 2011: Rivoluzioni digitali e nuove forme estetiche. E-mail: menduni@uniroma3.it Lezioni: I semestre MODI DI PRODUZIONE E STILE NEL CINEMA E NELLA TELEVISIONE La regia nel cinema italiano dal neorealismo a oggi (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Vito Zagarrio Programma: il modulo intende ri-vedere il cinema italiano, dal Neorealismo agli anni 2000, passando per il cinema degli “Autori”, la Commedia all’italiana, il cinema di genere, l’inizio della Crisi e poi la Rinascita del “nuovo cinema italiano”. Vengono presi in considerazione vari film emblematici del cinema italiano “classico”, coniugando l’approccio tecnico a quello estetico. Attraverso una rivisitazione della storia del cinema italiano, il corso offre uno strumento teorico su come fare “analisi del film”. Prova d’esame: scritta all’appello riservato ai frequentanti, orale dagli appelli successivi Testi per l’esame: Vito Zagarrio, Regie. La messa in scena del grande cinema italiano, Roma, Bulzoni, 2011; Vito Zagarrio (a cura di), Nanni Moretti. Lo sguardo morale, Venezia, Marsilio, 2012 E-mail: zagarrio@uniroma3.it Lezioni: I semestre MOVIMENTI E AUTORI DEL CINEMA L’immaginario urbano nel cinema sperimentale e d’avanguardia (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Stefania Parigi Programma: dalle riflessioni tardo-ottocentesche e novecentesche di Simmel e Benjamin alle teorie attuali sulla post-metropoli e sulla post-medialità. L’immagine della città nel cinema delle avanguardie storiche, nelle sperimentazioni degli anni ’60, nel tessuto intermediale della contemporaneità: videoarte, computer grafica, music video, VJ’ing, installazioni e performance, spot pubblicitari, web-art. Testi per l’esame: G. Ravesi, La città delle immagini, Rubettino, Soveria Mannelli 2011; raccolta di materiali a cura della docente. Filmografia: sarà fornita all’inizio del corso. E-mail: parigi@uniroma3.it Lezioni: I semestre STORIA DELLA CRITICA E DELLA TEORIA DEL CINEMA Modulo I – Le teorie del cinema dal ’68 ad oggi; Modulo II – Le teorie femministe e le teorie del postmoderno (L-ART/06) crediti 12 – docente: Veronica Pravadelli Programma: nel primo modulo il corso analizza le diverse teorie del cinema e del film da fine anni ’60 e in particolare: la teoria psicoanalitica, l’analisi del testo, le teorie femministe, gli studi culturali, postcoloniali, le teorie cognitiviste, Deleuze. Nel secondo modulo verranno approfondite due linee di ricerca: 1) le teorie femministe e di genere; 2) le teorie sul cinema postmoderno e postclassico.Tra gli autori studiati: C. Metz, R, Bellour, JL Comolli, J. Narboni, L. Mulvey, MA Doane, D. Bordwell, F. Jameson, L. Jullier, P. Bertetto, ecc. Testi per l’esame: Bibliografia parziale: R. Stam, Teorie del film, vol. II, Dino Audino Editore, Roma 2005; L. Mulvey, Cinema e piacere visivo (in corso di pubblicazione); antologia di saggi a cura della docente; altri testi saranno indicati all’inizio del corso. Filmografia: sarà indicata all’inizio del corso E-mail: pravadel@uniroma3.it Lezioni: II semestre STORIA E TEORIE DELL’ARTE CONTEMPORANEA Modernismo (L-ART/03) crediti 6 – docente: Stefano Chiodi Programma: il corso 2012-13 ripercorre l’arco delle esperienze moderniste dall’età delle avanguardie sino agli anni sessanta del Novecento, analizzando e mettendo a confronto opere, poetiche, linguaggi, e dando rilievo agli aspetti teorici ed estetici di volta in volta implicati. Particolare attenzione sarà rivolta al dibattito critico sul modernismo, attraverso la lettura di saggi in argomento e il confronto tra le diverse interpretazioni. Testi per l’esame: la bibliografia sarà indicata nel corso delle lezioni. Per la preparazione generale, un manuale di storia dell’arte a scelta dello studente tra H. Foster et al., Arte dal 1900, Zanichelli, Bologna 2006; G. Dorfles, A. Vettese, Arti visive. Il Novecento, Atlas, Milano 2005. E-mail: profstefanochiodi@gmail.com Lezioni: I semestre TEORIE DELL’IMMAGINE : L’emozione filmica: teoria, espressione, esperienza (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Enrico Carocci Programma: dopo aver posto alcune questioni cruciali nel dibattito contemporaneo sulla teoria dell’immagine, si prenderanno in esame le principali teorie sull’emozione filmica, con particolare riferimento alle relazioni tra narrazione, stile ed esperienza spettatoriale. Testi per l’esame: saranno indicati all’inizio del corso. E-mail: enrico.carocci@hotmail.it Lezioni: II semestre TEORIE DELL’INTERMEDIALITÀ : La “televisione creativa” nel caso Italia, dal 1930 a oggi: un laboratorio teorico e operativo attraverso due secoli (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Marco Maria Gazzano Programma: linee di sviluppo teorico e storiografico, dagli anni Trenta del Novecento a oggi, di concetti quali “intermedialità”, “expanded arts”, “artmix”, “drammaturgia delle arti”. Studio delle ricadute “intermediali” nelle storie del cinema come in quelle della comunicazione e dei nuovi media audiovisivi. “lezioni-incontro” con artisti e cineasti. Relazione scritta sulle singole lezioni e successivo colloquio orale per i frequentanti; esame scritto sui testi indicati per i non frequentanti. Testi per l’esame: un volume a scelta tra quelli consigliati alla voce “attività didattica” nella pagina personale del docente su http://www.dicospe.it; Paolo Bertetto, La macchina del cinema, Laterza, Bari 2010; Marco Maria Gazzano, dispense disponibili sul sito del Dipartimento di Comunicazione e Spettacolo; un ulteriore testo sarà indicato dal docente all’inizio del corso. Filmografia: Laboratorio assistito di videoarte e arti elettroniche. E-mail: gazzano@uniroma3.it Lezioni: II semestre TEORIE E PRATICHE POSTCOLONIALI DEL CINEMA E DEI MEDIA 1582 : L’Africa in Italia – Modi di rappresentazione, attorialità, autori afrodiscendenti (L-ART/06) crediti 6 – docente: Leonardo De Franceschi Programma: tre saranno gli assi teorico-interpretativi su cui gli studenti verranno chiamati a confrontarsi nell’analisi dei film italiani contemporanei selezionati: modi di rappresentazione, pratiche di casting e attorialità, insorgenza dei primi registi afrodiscendenti. Partendo dall’esperienza fondativa del cinema coloniale fascista, si prenderanno in esame con un rapido excursus le strategie con le quali il cinema italiano (d’autore, popolare, di genere) ha raccontato l’Africa e i suoi personaggi. Particolare rilievo verrà dato alla politica degli attori (casting, lavoro sul set), aprendo in conclusione un focus dedicato all’emergenza delle prime figure di cineasti afroitaliani. Prova d’esame: scritta o orale. Testi per l’esame: L. De Franceschi, L’Africa in Italia (in corso di pubblicazione); dispensa a cura del docente. Filmografia: Sotto la croce del sud (G. Brignone, 1938), Senza pietà (A. Lattuada, 1948), Seduto alla sua destra (V. Zurlini, 1967), Il corpo (L. Scattini, 1974), L’albero dei destini sospesi (R. Benhadj, 1997), Il sangue non è acqua fresca (T. Eshetu, 1997), Lettere dal Sahara (V. De Seta, 2005), Bianco e nero (C. Comencini, 2007), La giusta distanza (C. Mazzacurati, 2007), Come un uomo sulla terra (A. Segre, D. Yimer e R. Biadene, 2008), Good morning Aman (C. Noce, 2009), Terraferma (E. Crialese, 2011). E-mail: ldefranceschi@uniroma3.it Procedura d’amissione Per accedere al programma di scambio gli studenti italiani dovranno possedere i seguenti requisiti: 1) essere in possesso della laurea triennale in studi cinematografici o simili; 2) conoscenza della lingua dei paesi in cui lo studente andrà in mobilità. Gli studenti ammessi, in numero non superiore a 5, saranno selezionati da una commissione di docenti del DAMS tenendo conto anche del progetto d ricerca di tesi e della conoscenza delle lingue dei paesi verso i quali è chiesta la mobilità. Lucilla Albano, Luca Aversano, Enrico Carocci, Stefano Chiodi, Leonardo De Franceschi, Marco Maria Gazzano, Giovanni Guanti, Raimondo Guarino, Enrico Menduni, Stefania Parigi, Marta Perrotta, Veronica Pravadelli, Anna Lisa Tota, Vito Zagarrio.Prof. Veronica Pravadelli (pravadel@uniroma3.it) Localizzazione Le lezioni e le segreterie sono situate in Via Ostiense 133b (Metro: Linea B, fermata Garbatella o San Paolo, Autobus 23) Informazioni utili Ulteriori informazioni si trovano sul sito del DAMS. Category:Rome Category:University